


欢乐满人间 （The meaning of what happiness is）

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan不是不喜欢猫。事实上，他对它们都不怎么在意。不过他快要恨死这一只了，它的惨叫声就像有人在用土豆削皮器猛击易拉罐一样。<br/>是一个“好吧，我不想做个恶人但是这栋楼里不允许养宠物你的猫要是不能赶紧闭嘴我就要举报你卧槽你好可爱”的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	欢乐满人间 （The meaning of what happiness is）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The meaning of what happiness is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756646) by [lesbleusthroughandthrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbleusthroughandthrough/pseuds/lesbleusthroughandthrough). 



> 甜甜的AU！

一阵声响穿透墙壁传到了Jordan Henderson的卧室里，而这可不是那种与这个宁静的地方相匹配的声音。事实上，那听上去简直像是三百头狮子在垂死挣扎发出的噪音。

Jordan知道这有点夸张了，不过他不在意。这是第二个吵闹的晚上了，这一次在脑子里回响平静的海浪声也没用了。实际上，那些本来应该能安抚他神经的一波波袭来的海浪声现在显得有些太激烈了，就像暴风雨来临之前一样。

Jordan Henderson很清楚自己在8个半小时之后就必须去得上班，而如果这个声音再继续下去他早晨肯定起不来。

他是个好邻居。真的，他遵守着己所不欲，勿施于人的原则，所以从来没跟任何一位邻居说过话，总是呆在自己可怜的小世界里，尽量少地出现在走廊。Flanno和Studge住在一个更有生气，五彩斑斓欢乐不断的地方，但是那很贵，Jordon可不想睡在他们的沙发上。

他宽限了5分钟的时间——事实上，这可能更像是5秒钟——然后他挣扎着坐起来，扔掉耳塞。他又坐着发了一会儿呆，然后起身下床。

见鬼的每一天，他都会经过那个立在问询处前的标志，标志上画着一条狗的轮廓，上面印着一个个大大的红叉。不许养宠物。现在他有点明白这个的重要性了，他的鼓膜都在疼。

他套上离他最近的那件毛衣，踩进一双运动鞋，忽略掉自己没穿袜子的脚在鞋子里磨来磨去的怪异的感觉。反正用不了多久。

他大步穿过客厅，从大门旁边桌子上的碗里抄起钥匙，走进门外的深夜里。

好冷啊。只穿法兰绒裤子和开襟毛衣有点薄了。他的呼气在他面前形成了一团白雾，他感觉自己的肺都要被冻住了。

Jordan不是不喜欢猫。事实上，他对它们都不怎么在意。不过他快要恨死这一只了，它的惨叫声就像有人在用土豆削皮器猛击易拉罐一样。

他在这一侧的第一间公寓的门口停下了，犹豫着。噪声仍然在他的耳边回响——在这里听着好像没那么大声了，但仅仅是一点点声音都让他感到刺痛，他实在不能安抚自己各种乱七八糟的念头了。比如说，他无法平息一些冲动，导致他立刻就看到了门铃。于是他瞪了门铃几秒，思忖着，然后按下了它。

他等了一下。10秒钟——以示礼貌——但是噪声并没有停歇。而且也没人来开门。

他改用指关节敲起门来（从第三下开始变成了用手掌拍门，也更使劲了），所以当门最终打开的时候他不得不向后仰以免一拳打在开门的人的脸上，那只猫的嚎叫声完完整整地传了出来。不过就在这一瞬间，那都无所谓了。

“我是你的邻居，”Jordan在那个人放下揉着眼睛的手抬头看着他的时候本能地说道。这个人有一双世界上最圆、最棕的眼睛，Jordan感觉自己好像面对着一只非常渴望咬一口他的三明治的小狗，他的心瞬间就化掉了。“我…”Jordan的邻居留着刘海。他的刘海很柔软又充满光泽，看起来几乎比空气还要轻盈——要不是它慢慢地垂到他的额头上的话，Jordan会相信那是真的。这个让Jordan的邻居皱起眉头，五官皱在了一起做出一种Jordan见过的最没有威胁的生气的表情。于是Jordan有些苍白无力地继续道“…你的猫。”

他的邻居的手从从刘海滑到鼻梁上，边捏着鼻子边抱怨道：“我不知道怎么让它停下来，”他说，他的声音就像他的头发一样柔软。他转过身走回公寓里，一只手扶着门。

Jordan有点晕晕乎乎地跟上了，脑子里充斥着关于他跟着一个陌生人走进一间陌生的公寓的念头，他从来没有考虑过他的邻居会很迷人的的可能性，这可是个不得了的概念。

“他在这儿，”Jordan的邻居说，领着他走进厨房；然后指着橱柜的最上面。“他已经这样好几天了，而且情况越来越糟，”他的声音有点沙哑，“我不知道该怎么办。”

Jordan 正在努力把自己的眼神从他的邻居的脸上移开——一层毛茸茸的胡子从他的脸颊两侧一直向下蔓延到嘴边，上嘴唇上面覆盖着薄薄的一层，当他皱眉头的时候眉毛间会出现3条细细的纹路。他赶紧看向他邻居的橱柜的顶部，看到了他的猫——那种圆滚滚、毛茸茸的猫，灰色的皮毛和黄色的眼睛让他看上去有点像个小恶魔，他仿佛永远张着的嘴里发出一声一声的嚎叫，可以确定他就是这个噪音的创造者。

“你有没有试过，”Jordan不得不提高音量盖过噪音，“去看兽医？”

“我不知道怎么让他下来，”这个人说，“我不想弄伤他。”

这只猫格外刺耳地叫了一声，Jordan畏缩了一下，条件反射地捂住了抽痛着的耳朵“我来吧，”他说，没有把“如果你不想弄伤他我可无所谓”说出来，“我需要一架梯子和一个枕套。”

“一个什么？”

“我以前看过消防员从树上把一只猫救下来，”Jordan得用喊的了，“我需要一架梯子和一个枕套。”

他的邻居离开了厨房。

Jordan怒视着这只猫，他嘶嘶地叫着作为回应——绝对是个警告，就是冲着Jordan来的。

“我可不怕你，”Jordan告诉他。

“他谁都不怕，”他身后的一个声音说道。他的邻居回来了，一条胳膊下面夹着一个凳子，另一只手拿着红色的格子枕套。“拜托，”他松开紧握的手将东西递过来，“别伤害他。我就，嗯，我去拿他的猫篮子。”然后他又消失了。Jordan暗暗地松了口气，因为在他认识这个人的1分半钟里，他已经有点习惯于迷失在他的眼睛里了。可爱、温暖的眼睛像融化的奶糖做的迷宫。

“我不会的，”Jordan不想说谎，但他不知道还有什么别的说法——这只猫浑身都是逆反气质。然而，就看在被邀请到这儿来的份上，Jordan决定尽力试一下。他张开折叠梯，展开枕套然后爬了上去。

在Jordan行动的半秒之前这只猫移动了，并且十分凶狠地伸出一只毛乎乎的爪子，Jordan勉强避开了他的攻击，保住了自己的眼睛——显然这是攻击的目标——但他感到脸颊上一阵刺痛，在缩回去的同时将将保持住了平衡。

“卧槽，”他粗暴地低吼道，而猫咪愤怒地叫了一声作为回答。Jordan一点都没有犹豫。他突然发动袭击，把枕套罩在猫的身上一把抱起他，然后将他翻转过来。不过这并不是全无代价的，另一只长长的、尖利的爪子在他的手臂上划了一道，让他惊讶地尖叫了一声。

“他还好吗？”Jordan的邻居紧紧地抓着猫篮子。

“他还好吗？”Jordan质问道，他从梯子上下来，把装着猫的蠕动个不停的袋子举得离身体远远的。

总之，嚎叫声变得低沉了些，变成了一种听上去非常恼火的低吼，直到Jordan把这只猫放进他的篮子里一直这样。很显然这只猫感觉被击败了，他低低的蜷缩着，像一从小小的灰色风滚草。

Jordan摸了摸脸颊上发痒的地方，当看到手上染上了鲜红色的时候吓得跳了起来。他咒骂了一句，他的邻居发出了一声挫败的呻吟。

“我很抱歉，”他说，再一次把头发从脸上拨开。立刻，Jordan就不在意了，因为当他伸手这么做的时候，他上衣的下摆被稍微扬起了一点露出了他的腰——Jordan错误地让自己的目光追随着这个动作，看到一个图案的边缘，看上去像是个精致的纹身。Jordan完全惊呆了。“请坐下来，我来处理一下。来这里，”他从厨房的桌子边上拉出一张椅子，Jordan跌坐在上面——反正他也做不了什么别的——看着他的邻居越来越急躁地开开关关橱柜的门。

“该死，”他在Jordan面前拉过一张椅子，事实上，椅子摩擦过瓷砖的声音对Jordan仍然十分敏感的耳朵来讲比什么都痛苦。他抓着Jordan的手臂，让它转过来使猫抓伤的地方对着光线。“靠，”他说，这次温和了一些，Jordan低头能看到胳膊上有几道细细的血印。伤口仍然有点疼，但现在他的注意力都集中在目前这个令人惊讶的好看的人身上，这个人正抓着他的手臂，而他就住在Jordan的隔壁，Jordan却从没注意到。他的手指小心翼翼地压上Jordan的皮肤，Jordan不得不想到几个小时之后他还能不能感受到这种紧张。

“我不敢相信他让你流血了，”他说，朝正发出轻轻的猫叫声的篮子投去凶狠的一瞥。Jordan感觉有点轻飘飘的，而且他确定这不是因为失血。不是的，那是因为这个人的恶毒的威胁力度就像一只小田鼠一样。“我真的很抱歉。”

在Jordan有机会回答之前，他再次跳起来走到水池边上。Jordan看着他打湿了一条茶巾，他仍然十分茫然不知道该做什么，直到感觉到茶巾被摁在了伤口的边缘处。还是有些疼，他叫了一声。

“我太抱歉了，”这个人重复道，“糟糕，这有点深。”然而他的道歉并没有让他停下擦拭伤口的动作。Jordan想尽量端着架子，不过随即他想起自己是自愿爬上那架该死的梯子的。

“没关系，”他说道，也说服自己，“你叫什么名字？”

话一说出来他就觉得有点尴尬了，这个人脸红了，立刻垂下眼看着Jordan的手臂，Jordan感到胳膊突然被更大的力气握住了。他犹豫了一下，然后把茶巾放到旁边的桌子上。他伸手到一个不知道从哪儿冒出来的箱子里拿东西——Jordan不知道，因为他无法集中注意力了；这个人正咬着嘴唇，这简直是Jordan这辈子见过的最迷人的东西了。

“我是Adam，”他说，全神贯注地从一条软管里挤出一团粉色的软膏——Jordan认出那是Germolene消炎膏——他把膏药挤到握着Jordan胳膊的那只手的手背上。“嗯，”他冲猫篮子点点头，“那是Milly。”

“Milly，”Jordan重复道。Adam把药膏涂到他的伤口上，Jordan很确定这有点疼，还有点烫——他感觉自己的眼角都湿润了。但他满脑子想的都是Adam，Adam，Adam，我是Adam，他在想是从什么时候开始“Adam”成为了他最喜欢的名字之一的。

“是啊，我知道他是只公猫，但他来的时候就叫这个名字了，”Adam抬起目光，然后皱起了眉头，他整个人看上去也是粉色的，“你的脸也被他弄伤了？”他惊讶地说。他把茶巾从箱子里再拿出来，现在Jordan意识到那是个急救箱，在Jordan来得及倒吸一口气之前轻柔地把茶巾压在他的脸颊上。突然间，他的手指在Jordan的皮肤上盘旋着，离自己的嘴令人担忧得近，而相应的，他的臀部和Jordan的手臂处在了同一个位置，Jordan发现自己的手感受到他的曲线。

“呃，”Adam说，Jordan能看到他眼睛里的光亮的变化，就像万花筒一样；在意识到他在做什么的时候已经太晚了。Jordan离Adam的触碰最近的那部分嘴唇仿佛烧起来了，有点像他的伤口被正在被消毒的那种感觉。他的胃感觉很奇怪，好像里里外外都火烧火燎的。

就在这时，猫篮子里传出了一声刺耳的尖叫，这足以让他们俩都跳了起来，Adam放下了手。

“我得带他去看兽医，”Adam说，再次恶狠狠地朝猫的方向看去。Jordan仍然不能把眼神从他，从Adam身上移开——这张脸上有如此多的地方Jordan还没有仔细看：比如比如脸颊上的一个细小的褶痕，表明他有个时常出现的酒窝，还有他生气的时候下巴上强硬的线条。

“兽医在哪儿？”Jordan问，“你可以打电话找到一位？”

“嗯，”Adam的刘海十分坚决地再次垂到前面，他不得不把它拢到后面，“我想…我记得有一位…”他抬起手腕看看表，“离这里只有两站地，还不算太远。”

“只有两站地？”Jordan重复道，“你不能开车过去吗？”

Adam耸耸肩，有点绝望地看着他，“我两周之前才搬到这儿，”他说，又用那种极其让人分心的方式咬着嘴唇，“我连车都没有。”

于是，就这样，Jordan发现自己在午夜穿着睡衣开车上街，他的新邻居坐在副驾驶座位上，腿上放着一个还保有一些怒气的猫篮子；仍然有嘶嘶的噪音断断续续地发出，让Jordan想起锅里水滚开的声音。

他没有那么可爱，他对自己说。他没有那么可爱。别去看！他把头转回去看路，脖子都要扭伤了。他几乎说服了自己，对自己说Adam脸上的皱纹太多了，而且他的鼻子又大又歪；但之后一直在对着猫篮子轻声细语嘟哝着的Adam抬起头来，对着Jordan温柔地笑了一下。那是一个混合了释然，感激和困倦的有杀伤力的笑容，Jordan于是放弃了继续自欺欺人。

宠物医院里空空荡荡的——大概是因为在一个星期二的午夜并没有太多事故发生——Adam把愤怒的猫篮子递给值班的医生，这位医生莫名其妙的精力充沛。

“Alberto，”他欢快地说，仿佛他的名字就是他活力的源泉，“很高兴见到你。所以出了什么状况？”他把篮子前面的开口举到自己眼前，刚好撞上了一声不愉快的哀嚎。Jordan和Adam很明显已经对这种情况感到厌倦了，他们一点反应都没有——但Alberto大吃了一惊，把篮子举得离身体远远的。

“哦天哪，”他有点紧张地笑了，“这位伙计可有点不高兴，是不是？”

“他叫Milly，”Adam说，Jordan敢说他是觉得非常无助，必须得说点什么。

兽医Alberto看了看Adam，然后目光转向Jordan——先是他的脸颊，然后是手臂，从手腕到胳膊肘都仍在作痛。“哦，”他说，“看上去我们得给你来点药。Philippe！”他冲着柜台后面喊道，通往医院后门的一扇门打开了，世界上最纤细的人走了出来。Jordan充满疑问地扬起了眉毛，不过很快，Philippe就证明了不管他看上去有多么矮小，他都用充沛的热情弥补了。、

Jordan和Adam跟着他们走进了一间咨询室。Alberto把猫篮子放在桌子上而他刚一拉开拉链，一只灰色的爪子就像闪电一样伸向他的手，不过Alberto——很显然比Jordan的反应快多了——及时地向后一仰躲开了。

“哦哦，”Alberto皱了皱眉——然而，看上去仍然奇怪得乐观——朝Jordan抛了个媚眼，“我觉得我们也需要你，”他说道，冲他摇了摇手指，就在这时Jordan想到，哦不，又来了。“嗯，你可以的。很不幸，”他耸耸肩，“我不是特别喜欢猫。”

“你还能承认啊？”Jordan把心里的念头说了出来。在他身旁，Adam笑弯了腰；是那种有点疯疯癫癫、又充满睡意的笑声，把Jordan吓了一跳。不过那很可爱，而当他抓住Jordan的一侧，并且把脸埋在他的肩膀上寻找支撑的时候，Jordan在想快乐的定义是不是正在他的眼前缓缓展开。

Adam很快就恢复了平静，有点太快了——Jordan还能够听到他在他身后小声地打嗝，同时小心翼翼地靠在柜台上。

“那么，”Philippe解释道，“拿着这个。”他递给Jordan一条厚厚的毛巾。Jordan的表情显然很困惑，所以Philippe继续说道，“等Alberto打开篮子的时候，我会用我的毛巾包住他把他抱出来。然后我会把他的后腿裹上——它们是最危险的——然后你要试着控制住他的前腿。小心牙齿哦，”他补充道。

Jordan张嘴想提议先演习一下，不过来不及了；篮子已经被打开了。一切都发生在几秒钟里——Jordan得承认，Alberto和Philippe看起来确实是经验丰富的专业人员，但他也不想指出这场战争对Milly来讲已经结束了，说不定他一开始就意识到他赢不了。他的尾巴仍然愤愤不平地轻轻抽打着金属制的桌面，在Alberto试验性地触碰他的肋骨时低声嘶嘶地叫着。与此同时，Alberto的眉毛扬起又落下，脸上闪过各种难以解释的表情。Jordan扭过头试着和Adam对上眼神——也许他会再次发笑，那很值得一看——但Adam紧紧捂着脸，看上去明显比之前苍白了一点。

“嗯…”Alberto说，“啊哈！”他轻轻地戳了一下Milly的肚子，让Milly发出了一声比之前更加悲惨的叫声，和Adam发出的痛苦的呻吟一起回响在Jordan身边。“我觉得我们找到问题所在了。有些东西堵在那儿，是不是？”他低下头对着猫咪问道，而猫冲着他低声吼叫着，“看上去他吃坏了什么东西，而那把他的肠道堵住了。所以那个有点大，”他说，而Jordan猜测应该不会是什么好消息。“我们可以做个X光扫描检测一下，也许还能发现那是什么呢！”又来了，不必要的喜气洋洋，而Adam看上去十分绝望，“这样可以吗？”

Jordan看着Adam吞咽了一下然后点点头，他感到他的胸膛里一紧。他纳闷这个小小的充满怒气的灰球儿——他的怒意需要3个人一起才能压制——到底是如何得到Adam诚挚的爱意的。Jordan想知道自己该怎么去得到。有什么东西告诉他，学习这只猫的做法大概不会奏效。

“好了！好了！那么我们现在要给他打一针，可能会让他有点头晕，”Alberto拿出一支注射器，Jordan感觉Adam畏缩了一下，“不会伤害他的，”他保证道，不过Milly还是有点虚弱地哼哼了几声，“好啦，Philippe－现在你可以把它带到后面去了。”

Milly被白毛巾裹着像个黑白色的卷饼，看上去就没那么有攻击性了。他依然显得不太高兴，并且抓住了这个机会朝Jordan投来了极度反感的眼神，Jordan得捂住嘴才能不笑出声来。

“如果你们能等1小时，”Alberto在到后面去之前对他说，“我们就能告诉你们问题到底出在哪儿了。说不定都不用那么久，我们现在不太忙。”然后他冲他们过分欢快地笑了一下，消失了。

Adam一下子跌坐在咨询室里他旁边的椅子上，揉着脸以保持清醒。

“你上次睡觉是什么时候啊？”Jordan问道。

“感觉已经是好多年以前了，”Adam可怜巴巴地说。然后他想了一下：“星期六。”他清了清嗓子，转向Jordan，“谢谢。”

他圆圆的棕色眼睛显得非常真诚，这真是太糟糕了。Jordan回答：“别客气。”

“你可以回家了，”Adam向后仰把头靠在墙上，叹了口气，“一会儿我可以叫出租车，没关系的。”

Jordan耸了耸肩。

Adam说：“你不用帮我的。”

“我愿意。我喜欢猫，”Jordan说了谎，以免说出“我喜欢你”。不过这很值得，因为Adam的面部表情放松了，仿佛这就是Jordan是个好人的确认证明。说真的，如果这能证明什么的话，那只能说明Jordan是个大坏蛋。“所以我愿意等等。”

Adam看上去被Jordan说话时坚决的语气惊到了，他好像想说点什么，然而只是在座位上扭动了一下。不过很快他就又转过身来面对着Jordan。

“我们两周之前才搬过来，”Adam再次说。我们。他是指那只猫。Jordan意识到，而不是什么隐藏着的另一半。“你是Henderson对吧？”现在没有猫来打扰他们了，显然Adam觉得这是个聊天的好时候，“有时候我会收到给你的信。”

“是吗？”Jordan有些吃惊，“你怎么知道的？我只说过我是你的邻居。咱们这一层有13个人呢。”

Adam笑了，简直太美妙了，“其他人我都见过，”他得意洋洋地扬起眉毛。

Jordan向前弯着腰把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。他想要打破他们眼神的连接，不过不知怎么这没有发生。

“来这儿两周了？”他说道，也算是换个话题。

“是啊。我升职了。”这句话应该让他很自豪的，然而他听上去只是显得更疲倦了。“我简直忙得四脚朝天，”他解释说，“明天我们和批发商有个很重要的会，这件事可真要命。”他指了指宠物医院的问询处，而柜台里的咨询人员垂下了眼神，假装自己并没有出现在他们的谈话中。

“猫都是混蛋。”Jordan不小心地说了出来。他想要收回这句话，但Adam笑了起来，轻松了些，然后把手指又捂在脸上。他打了一个大大的哈欠。

时间过得十分漫长。Jordan连表都不想看，他不想知道指针走得有多慢。他累得眼睛都疼了，但Adam倒在他的肩膀上的事实让他心跳加速。他在Alberto从咨询室后面走出来叫他们的时候突然一动，清醒了过来。

“坏消息，”Alberto说，“不过也是好消息。”

“先说坏的，”Jordan提议到，他看到Adam手抱上头有点过于用力地拽着自己的头发。在他能阻止自己之前，他举起手搭在Adam的肩膀背后，轻轻捏着他的脖颈。他希望这能让他的肩膀放松下来。但是，Adam向后仰靠着他的手叹了口气，这就超出他的期望了。

“他的这个位置肯定堵了什么东西，”Alberto举起一张X光片对着光，“这儿，你能看到，”他指着一团灰色的阴影，仿佛那个不知道什么东西是可以看清的，“我的职业猜测——按经验判断——那可能是一只袜子。”

Adam呛了一下。他的肩膀再次紧绷了起来，直到Jordan把手放那里。“一只袜子？”

“是的，”Alberto欢快地说，“非常有可能是袜子。如果你在宠物医院呆了足够久的话，你就会知道这是猫咪最喜欢的抗议方式之一。”

“抗议？”Adam重复。然后他呻吟了一声。Jordan在Adam的脑袋向后一沉的时候接住了他。“我一直在工作，”他解释道，“半夜也是，周末也是。Milly总是很孤单。”

“这就是那种——”Alberto张嘴说道，不过在Jordan的死亡凝视下打住了，“我是说。这是可以理解的。如果我们能让他今天晚上留在这儿，早晨给他做手术，下午他就能回家了。”

“下午什么时候？”Adam追问。

“哦，好问题。5点之前最好了，那之后就有点麻烦了，文件啊，喂食啊，还有——”

“我得加班到晚上，”Adam有点恼火地说，“你能不能－”

“我可以，”Jordan打断了他，让自己都感到惊讶，“我可以5点之前来接他。”

突然一阵沉默降临，Adam震惊地看着他，Alberto看上去倒是非常开心。

“太好了！”他宣布，“我来给他登记一下…我还需要他的保险信息，你能跟我来一下吗？”

看起来Adam本来是要跟他走的，不过他却看向了Jordan。Jordan意识到他的手仍然捏着Adam的脖子，而这太迟了。Adam的脖子立刻变得温暖了。

“你不用这样的，”Adam低声说，他本来还想说点什么，不过Jordan摁住了他的肩膀。Jordan琢磨着Adam对于被触碰的良好接受是不是他想象出来的。被Jordan触碰。想象着他的这些轻微的呼吸，是不是让整个历险都有了价值？他是不是好像主动迎上了Jordan的手掌？

“没关系，”Jordan保证。这是真的。Jordan甚至愿意和这只狂躁的捣蛋猫共处一整个下午；在此刻为了Adam什么都行。“我先去车里。”然后他就离开了。

他们安静地开车回家，相对的安静，因为没有了那个毛茸茸的小魔鬼刺耳的尖叫。Jordan觉得自己应该为Milly感到抱歉，毕竟结果显示他确实病了。当然他没有。

“呃，”Adam在车子停下的时候说，“我猜…我不知道明天开完会我几点才能回家。从7点到午夜都有可能。”他挠了挠后脑勺，“所以，”他看向Jordan，然后在他们走近电梯的时候将目光转回地面，“我最好给你一些Milly的东西。一点猫粮，他的食盆，毯子，什么的。”

他的毯子？Jordan琢磨着。好吧。

“当然，”他回答，电梯停在了他们的楼层。

“我不知道该怎么感谢你，”Adam有些无助地说，打开他房门的锁。

“那就别客气了，”Jordan提议道，而当他朝Adam笑的时候，他很欣慰能得到一个小小的温柔的笑容作为回应。瞬间这些就都值了。

你什么时候开始为一个可爱的男人违背原则了？他在Adam推开门的时候问自己。发生了啥？

Adam在厨房里犹豫了一下。“我待客之道都哪儿去了？”他半开玩笑地说，“要茶吗？”他问道。

Jordan耸了耸肩，为什么不呢？

Adam满意地哼了一声，转身到他的碗橱里翻找着——把两个马克杯放到Jordan身旁的台子上。然后他停下了动作，看了Jordan好一阵。

“嘿，”他说，“如果你不介意的话…”

“不介意什么？”

一个狡猾的坏笑在Adam的脸上绽开。然后他把一瓶威士忌放在桌子上。

“呃。这个不是茶，”Jordan傻乎乎地说。有点晚了。或者是太早了——他也没法判断了。

“不是，”Adam有点害羞地说。他顿了一下，然后开始打开酒瓶塞，给两个杯子里都倒了不少。“但是我觉得我更需要这个。”

那不就是只猫么。Jordan想。不过无论如何他们都举起杯子碰了碰。

Adam一口就把他的酒都喝干了，在猛地放下杯子的时候咳嗽着。“哇哦，”他边吐气边说。

Jordan觉得自己会比这个强点，但酒精沿着他的喉咙一直烧到胃里，他的胃在过去的几个小时里一直感觉怪怪的。在可怕的一瞬间里，他担心他会不会把酒吐出来。不过他忍住了。

Adam渐渐地恢复了平静，不过他还在微微地笑着。Jordan能看到他已经处在精疲力尽的边缘，不过他自己也差不多了。

“我累死了，”Adam承认道，手揉着脸，向上捋着头发——他眼睛周围的皱纹一下子变多了，“所以我觉得这么点酒就够我喝醉了。”他举起马克杯眯着眼睛看看里面，仿佛要确定还有没有剩的。然后然后他把杯子放了回去，Jordan看见他的舌头舔了舔杯子边沿的内侧，他狠狠地吞咽了一下，移开了眼神。

“我也是，”Jordan心不在焉地附和，决心在自己的身体冷静下来之前都不看回去。

“是啊，”Adam叹了口气，“至少如果我喝醉了，我也许就不会为Milly那么难过了。不过我也可能会跑偏，做点什么蠢事。”

“比如什么？”Jordan问，对Adam的语气和他眼睛里奇怪的坚定有点惊慌。

“比如这个，”Adam说，然后他把Jordan拉向自己，吻了他。

 

当Jordan再次回到他的床上的时候，他的闹钟用一片亮红色和一些非常糟糕的消息欢迎了他：从现在到闹铃响起他该起床的时间只有1小时了。无论如何他还是爬到了床上，被那些数字闪烁着的微光催眠了。

他应该感到疲惫。当然，他的身体感觉精疲力尽。他的四肢无比沉重。他的眼睛很干涩，而当他闭上眼的时候脑子里也嗡嗡作响，并且没有放缓的迹象。

Adam嘴唇上的威士忌尝起来甜甜的。Jordan脖子上的一部分在被Adam的牙齿仔细料理过之后火烧火燎的——到他的公寓里去，仿佛受伤是一种职业危害。奇妙的是，幸福得飞起的Jordan完全不在意。他的双手渴望回到Adam的身上。Adam。

他费劲儿地转着脑子，试着想到一个比这个更奇怪的夜晚。他什么都没想出来，因为虽然有些事情确实很奇怪，可它们都不如这个美好。Jordan想不出来上一次有被什么人抱在怀里的美妙的感觉是什么时候了，但也许这只是因为他的严重缺觉，疲倦的神经运转不畅了。

不管怎样，当闹铃响起的时候他完全没有睡着过。

他硬撑着过了一天。Jordan以为自己会在工作上毫无进展，然而他却发现今天的工作效率比平时更高。他等着自己崩溃，等着4点半的到来，比小时候等待圣诞节还要兴奋。他的心跳速度很快——它一整天都在他的胸膛里跳动得莫名其妙得有力。

也许是因为他喝掉的一大堆咖啡。也许是因为他做的爱。

 

要回家？他读着Studge的短信，Jordan几乎可以看到他惊骇的样子。你下班这么快就要回家是要干啥？你讨厌回家。

Jordan会告诉他的，不过不是现在。他还想再独占Adam一会儿。

被缠在在这些事情中间，他差点忘了那只猫的事。

“是只袜子，”问询处的接待人员告诉他，在Jordan脸色发白的时候难过地对他点点头，“不是很好。他再过几个小时就会完全没事了，已经好转很多了。你想到后面去接他吗？”

Milly在笼子的角落里缩成一团，Jordan胳膊上搭着一条毛巾，他蹲下来够到他，简直不敢相信自己作为一个外行在干什么。

“好啦，小伙子，”他轻声嘟哝道，“我知道你不会一直这样的…来吧…”他尽量温柔地把他抱了出来。

他预期至少会遇到一些抵抗。然而Milly没精打采地窝在他的怀里，响亮地咕噜了一声，听上去有点像收割机发出的隆隆声。

“那是啥，”Jordan叫道，差点把Milly掉下去。

“他在叫啊，”Philippe实事求是地说。

“我知道，”Jordan哼了一声，“但他…你听到他昨天晚上的叫声了。”

“啊，一只袜子可以造成很多不同的，你知道。”

我领教过了，Jordan想。

当Jordan把Milly放到他客厅里的地毯上时他看上去已经不那么有攻击性了（有些怯生生的，Jordan的脸颊仍然因为他们前一晚上的遭遇的记忆而隐隐作痛），不过这也许和Milly几乎被剃掉了一半的毛有关。字面意义上讲，他确实变小了。并且他困歪歪地眨着眼，摇摇晃晃地发出了一声不怎么开心的猫叫。然后，更糟的，他转过头蹭着Jordan的手臂内侧，Jordan本能地伸出手稳住了他。他想要爬到Jordan的大腿上，但Jordan迅速站了起来。

“我们还不是朋友呢，”他提醒道，而他发誓Milly看上去很失望。

不过这怎么可能呢？他是只猫啊！

“别来，”他再次说，Milly悲悲切切地叫了一声。尾音温和响亮，音调很高：就像铃声。“Adam给我了你的篮子，你可以睡在那儿。在那边，”他指着篮子结束道。Milly黄色的眼睛懒洋洋地顺着他指的方向看了一眼，然后转回Jordan。他又可怜巴巴地叫了一声。

Jordan意识到这样讨价还价估计不会有什么结果，就把他留在了客厅里自己走进厨房。他脑子里整天都是Adam，特别是Adam会工作到很晚这件事。就好像做猫奴还不够一样，Jordan还想为Adam做更多，能让Adam的脸容光焕发，能填满Jordan可怜的、痴迷的心。他在想晚饭。做顿晚饭？叫外卖？他开开关关他的冰箱和碗橱，琢磨着Adam到底会喜欢什么。他觉得这是绝对不能搞砸的事情。

他在考虑烤宽面条，正在吧台上准备原材料的时候被Milly突然的出现打断了。他一下子跳到了台子上，就好像凭空出现一样——字面意思上的，他滑了一下，把面片和干牛至都撞到了地上。

“你在干嘛？”Jordan说，“你缝了10针呢。”

Milly一边略微地呲牙咧嘴一边坐下，用一种难以置信的满足之情舔舔嘴唇。Jordan能听到他再次开始叫唤着，现在不可能听不见了；他发出的隆隆声简直像一辆蒸汽火车。

“干什么？”Jordan恼怒地问，试着收拾残局，“你想要我怎么样？”

这只猫支起身子，歪着头轻轻拍打着吧台（“这儿可是工作台”），在他离Jordan的胳膊足够近的时候停下了，他伸出爪子够Jordan的手臂——一次，两次——然后他用另几条腿支撑着自己在Jordan的小臂上保持平衡。

“你在干什么？”Jordan问着这只现在在他的脸旁边哼哼唧唧的猫。Jordan看到他淡黄色的眼睛周围紧绷了起来，然后，他向前倾来，用自己的脸颊蹭着Jordan的下巴。

Jordan惊讶地一动不动，而且他已经被这只猫的叫声震惊了。然后Milly开始沿着他的手臂往上爬，Jordan发现自己在他摇晃的时候扭过来扶住他。这显然都是这只猫狡猾的计划的一部分，因为之后他就探过Jordan卷曲着的胳膊，把自己的脑袋拱在他的臂弯里。

“见鬼的，死猫，”Jordan说。Milly以把自己的背更深地缩近Jordan的胸膛作为回应，他的尾巴竖起来搔着Jordan的鼻子。

然而，Jordan仿佛连生气都做不到。他的内心涌起了一股奇怪的东西，对着这个在他的怀里完全像在家一样放松的小东西。Milly非常轻柔地把他的脸靠在Jordan胳膊的内侧，Jordan觉得自己都要化掉了。

“好吧，”不情愿地屈服了，“好吧，”喵喵叫的分贝慢慢上升了。Jordan小心翼翼地伸出一只手指抚摸着Milly的胡须，看着他垂下眼皮。

哦不，Jordan想，哦糟糕。他真可爱。

Jordan走回客厅抛弃了晚饭，他缓慢地、小心地动作着，以免打扰他的正在打盹儿的小朋友。

当他坐下的时候，Milly抬起头呼呼地叫着，听上去就像一台鼓风机。这是这一天到目前为止Jordan听到过的最美妙的声音。

“没事儿的，”他安抚道，“我只是坐下来，”他做回到沙发上，“看？”

Milly朝他懒洋洋地眨眨眼然后打了个哈欠，展示出了一排令人印象深刻的小尖牙，和一条长长的粉色舌头，而当他抬起爪子舔舔的时候，这简直是最温柔可爱的场景了。

“咱们现在是朋友了吧？”Jordan问，然而Milly完全无视了他，“是这样的吗？”

他在想他会不会更加频繁地照顾猫咪。他在想自己会不会真的介意。

“你真可爱，”在看Milly继续熟练地清理自己1分钟后，Jordan发现自己这么说道。他不确定自己是不是在胡言乱语，或者是认真的。他轻柔地挠挠Milly耳朵后面的皮毛，然后，他觉得，他是认真的。Milly对着他的胸膛哼哼的声音奇怪的安慰，Jordan忽然意识到他很久没睡觉了，而这张沙发可真舒适啊。

直到他被门铃声吵醒的时候他才意识到自己睡着了，脖子扭在一个怪异的角度。猫叫声也停下了，Milly抬起头来，看上去和Jordan一样困惑。

“谁啊？”Jordan边挠着头边嘟囔。他注意到Milly的毛都歪到了耳朵后面，而他看上去很喜欢那样，他拱着Jordan的手，用爪子轻挠Jordan的胳膊。Jordan都没有对那种刺刺的感觉感到讨厌。“我觉得是Adam，你说呢？”他紧紧搂着Milly站起来，立刻非常担心他会掉到地上。

Adam站在Jordan家门口，看上去很清爽，尽管他的头发光滑地朝后梳着——显然是为了和挺括的西装领带相配，而Jordan觉得相比这个，他更喜欢早晨他留在床上的懒懒散散的Adam。但马上Adam就看到了猫咪，他的脸像朝阳一样亮了起来。

“嘿，”他说，介于耳语和尖叫之间，如果这可能的话。他伸出手让手指陷在猫咪的皮毛里，在猫咪朝他靠过来时抚摸着他的身侧和下巴下面，“看看你，”Jordan听到了他的呢喃。“你还交了个朋友，”他仰起头看着Jordan，给他笑容有些不同；这个笑容变得有些羞涩，他的脸红了。Jordan没有意识到自己也已经咧开嘴笑了。啊哦。

“你怎么做到的？哇哦，他喜欢你，”Adam说，听上去被迷住了，“他都不会那样呆在我的怀里。其实也有道理，”他承认，“我的可能没那么合适他。”

“嗯，”Jordan只是说出来了，好像这些话根本没有经过他的大脑，“我不惊讶。你呆在我的怀里也挺合适的。”

如果有可能，Adam的脸看上去更红了，他响亮地笑了一声，摇着头去消化这个事实。然后他停顿了一下，又难以置信地大笑起来。他颤抖的手让Milly不高兴了，他转开头，看上去气急败坏的。

Adam平静了一下，脸愉快地泛红，还挂着傻乎乎的微笑。他清了清嗓子，移开了看着Jordan的眼神。“我，呃，”他弯下腰从自己身边的地上拿起一个塑料盒子，“我还在想办法谢谢你。”他打开盒子，里面装的是用保鲜膜包着的食物，“我做了布朗尼。嗯，”他有点结巴地说，在Jordan看过之后就又把盖子盖上，“不是刚做的。是上周。它们是冷冻的，不过非常适合微波炉加热。”

他会做布朗尼，Jordan想，我是中了什么好运啊？

他朝前探过身，Adam也是，然后他们接吻了。Jordan的肺因为缺少氧气而尖叫。Milly哼了一声，当他们挨到一起的时候他被忘记了，被挤在了中间。

“抱歉，哥们，”Adam笑了，伸手摸摸那颗不为所动的毛茸茸的猫脑袋。他另一只手上的手指温暖地环着Jordan的脖子，虽然陷进他皮肤里的指尖是冰凉的。

“嘿，”Jordan柔声说，“你想要进来吗？”

在这一刻，Adam的笑容是唯一有意义的东西。

“当然，”Adam说，“我愿意。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读～


End file.
